Protector and the Healer
by sirnatsu
Summary: Practicing kendo day in and day out in order to strengthen herself...in order to protect her beloved ojousama. However, sometimes protecting someone just isnt enough to show them how much you love them. setsukono fic [dunno wut rating it should be under]


'_Wow, who would have known that the sky could bring back memories of me and Secchan…'_ pondered the puzzled Konoka. The mage to be looked at her watch and was surprised to find that it was a bit after 5 o'clock in the afternoon. She quietly rose from the soft emerald field where she was eating her lunch and suddenly heard the battle cry of Setsuna followed by the high pitch sound of blade slashing air into two. '_Secchan! I wonder what she is doing so late in the afternoon,' _thought Konoka. Then acting on impulse, she carefully strode across the sakura littered marble flooring then behind a moss covered oak tree…just close enough to see where Setsuna was practicing her kendo.

"Wow, she sure trains hard…isn't she tired?" whispered the healer.

Setsuna as if hearing the exact words that was spoken by Konoka, quickly said, "I must train hard, no matter how tiring it might be…I must train to protect Kono-ch- I mean ojou-sama!"

"Oh! She almost said Kono-ch," gasped the shocked Konoka.

Subsequently, Konoka stopped in her mid-thought, and with a blush on her soft pale face, she looked at every inch of Setsuna in her training garb. She realized that part of Setsuna's hakama was open and saw the wrap that she wore. It was slightly loose, covered in sweat and as Setsuna continued to swing her Yuunagi, Konoka noticed the scar that Setsuna received during the Kyoto cinema trip.

'_The scar that Secchan has to live with forever…the scar which proves that Setsuna will really risk her life to protect me…wow I really don't deserve her protection,'_ cried Konoka's mind.

Her body agreeing with her thoughts, Konoka swiftly ran back to the dormitories with tear stained eyes. However, unknown to the little witch, was that Setsuna already sensed her ki and witnessed every emotion that went across her face.

'_Hmm I think I should visit Kono-cha…eyea..ojou-sama,'_ thought the concerned warrior.

knock knock  
"Come in," Konoka replied in a sad tone.

"Ojou-sama," said Setsuna, " are you ok?"

"Secchan! Why are you here?"

" I wanted to check up on you and see if you were safe."

"Secchan…thank you," whispered Konoka.

With a small smile on Setsuna's face, she quietly sauntered across the small room to where Konoka stood. Suddenly, pain coursed through her veins, to the area where her delicate angel-like wings sprang.

"Unghh!" cried the poor lady knight.

"Secchan! What's wrong?" asked Konoka in a concerned voice.

"ohh, groan my back. I think I was practicing too hard, my back really hurts" replied Setsuna.

Wanting to help, Konoka ran over to Setsuna and sat beside her. "Oh, then let me help you. I'll give you a body massage."

Extremely embarrassed by Konoka's offer Setsuna turn bright red like a cherry tomato.  
"No wait…it's only my back…why are you giving me a full body massag…"

Konoka ignoring Setsuna's unintelligible reply, she skillfully slipped behind Setsuna and started to lightly massage her back.

"Eh. Kono-chan stop it…what did I say before!" cried the now flushed Setsuna.

"You're hurt and I have to do my part as a friend and help you," replied Konoka.

"But where have you learned how to give massages? You're extremely good at it."

Flattered by Setsuna's response, she replied contently, "it's just one of my many skills."

At this point, Setsuna-san became quite curious, as to what Konoka was referring to.  
"Skills? What other skills do you possess ojou-sama."

A smirk appeared on Konoka's face, "...Secchan who would have known that you were so assertive?"

Once again, Setsuna became red with embarrassment, "eh..blush I mean.. um ano..ummm like you know...like I know kendo and um yea you know h-how to massage.. What else um to do you know?"

Seeing her chance to make her move, Konoka blurted out, "I know your weak spot!"

"Eh?"

Suddenly Konoka pressed her index finger and middle finger right at the spine...the area where Setsuna's wings were connected. Setsuna tired to repress her little sighs of content. Being part demon and part human, not only was that area important for her wings to retract...but extremely sensitive. Konoka noticed Setsuna's body tense and un-tense at her tender touches and she slowly begin to work her way up and down Setsuna's spine. The lady knight noticed Konoka's gentle fingers trace tiny trails on her back, which caused an intense blush to form on her previously stoic face. With every stroke from her beloved princess, she felt her entire being falling into an uncontrollable state of bliss and much to her surprise, Setsuna was quite enjoying Konoka's rather "close" ministrations. Not hearing Setsuna's reaction to where her fingers touched, Konoka began to worry.

'_Am I doing this correctly? What if I'm hurting Secchan and she's just trying to be polite and not say anything?' assumed Konoka, 'maybe I'm thinking too much.'_

As Konoka continued her massage on Setsuna, she unexpectedly touched her scar.

"Ah!"

"Setsuna? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"Um nothing ojou-sama," stammered the tremendously flushed swordswoman. Turning around to face Konoka she said, "Remember? That's the scar that I received from Chigusa's demon's arrow. The areas where the arrow penetrated are shockingly very sensitive… and um I just reacted to your touch."

With tears in her eyes once again, Konoka intently looked at Setsuna's old battle wound. Setsuna soon felt the warm breath from Konoka land on her scar and her face went to a deeper shade of crimson. Her heart started to beat faster and faster. As to cause more discomfort for Setsuna, the mage to be slowly lowered her face to the level of the scar and delicately placed a soft kiss on it.

"OJOU-SAMA!" yelped the bewildered kendo girl as she turned around, "wh-wh-what are you doing?"

"Secchan. I'm so sorry!" cried Konoka.

" Eh?"

"You almost died for me! To save my life you almost died! Because of my stupid actions I almost killed you Secchan! You saved somebody so worthless," Konoka sobbed.

Eyes widening in that response, Setsuna replied, "Kono-chan…you say that I saved somebody so worthless and yet you used your own powers to save me instead! I am the person who is truly worthless. You used such magnificent powers on a per- I mean thing like me. I don't even deserve to talk to you or even stay in a room with you. I am the worthless being…because I'm a hanyo-"

"Secchan…"

" Anyways Kono-chan…I said before that I'll protect you no matter what and I'll always be by you even if I get hurt in the process. Remember?"

"Yes I remember. How can I not remember those words?"

" Remember Kono-chan…protecting you gives me all the happiness I could ever want"

And after Setsuna said those words, she gave Konoka a cute half smirk half grin and that completely caused Konoka to blush. Then her body acted on its own, leaned forward toward Setsuna's body and held Setsuna in an embrace. Too shocked to react, Setsuna stayed still while Konoka slowly brought her face up to her own and before Setsuna figured out what was happening, Konoka placed an innocent kiss on her lips.

'_Ah so soft…what in the world am I thinking?' _

"Ojou-sama stop…girls shouldn't do these things…"

"You say girls shouldn't do these things…but what does your heart say Secchan?"

"Ah ano…ojou-sa-"

Before Setsuna could finish her sentence, Konoka gently pushed Setsuna onto the soft burgundy carpet. Konoka seeing Setsuna in such a flushed state, couldn't help but just smile tenderly at Setsuna. Setsuna soon realized that Konoka was staring into her eyes and it seemed as though she could see every secret, every little hint of sadness that was in her soul. Feeling all warm inside and with her heart beating at least 100 miles per hour, Setsuna slowly pushed Konoka's shoulder, which caused her to back up a little bit. Then she lightly ruffled Konoka's hair and stared into Konoka's soft eyes.

Everything around them seemed to have ceased.

Blushing furiously, Setsuna carefully picked out words to say to Konoka when all of a sudden Konoka's hand came out of nowhere and gently pulled her head up. Before the lady knight's could speak, Konoka drew her into a second kiss. Startled, she let out a little gasp and soon melted away into the innocent kiss. Curious in what Setsuna's reaction was going to be, Konoka tenderly parted Setsuna's thin yet muscular legs and settled between them. Setsuna immediately tried to clamp her legs together but Konoka accidentally rubbed her knee against Setsuna's intimate nether regions, which caused Setsuna to let out a muffled moan. Extremely embarrassed at the sound that she just emitted, Setsuna's trademark flush went from her cheeks all the way to her ears.

'_Damn this blush. I can control every fiber in my being but not this cursed blush. The closer Konoka gets the more flustered I get…I don't think I can control myself anymore. I want to hug her and kiss her back but I'm too shy…I don't think I can do it. But I can feel her body's warmth…and feel the beat of her racing heart. What am I going to do? I always had feelings for her…but how can she have feelings for me? I thought she only saw me as a childhood friend…'_

However, her body did not agree with her thoughts, and Setsuna slowly but surely kissed Konoka back. Wanting the kiss to be a little bit more intimate, Konoka warily used her tongue and licked across Setsuna's lower lip. Setsuna's ebony eyes suddenly snapped open in shock after feeling Konoka's tongue. Although Setsuna's mind told her to stop, her body yet again involuntarily responded and Setsuna parted her soft pink lips to allow Konoka's tongue to slide in.

The kiss gradually built up and Konoka used her own tongue and lips so that she could capture Setsuna's tongue. Succeeding in capturing it, Konoka commenced to suck gently. She soon heard little sighs of pleasure from her Secchan and felt her body up against her own. Much to the lady knight's surprise, she soon felt her the length of her princess's body. Lost in a pool of tingling bliss and uncertain emotions, Setsuna finally gave into Konoka's more than "massaging" actions.

"Secchan…what does your heart say? You never answered me before when asked you."

Throughout her whole life, Setsuna was always better with action to get her thoughts through than with words. So instead of answering the pleading girl, Setsuna swiftly embraced Konoka with her muscular arms and kissed her again. Feeling a tingling sensation and wetness from the lower regions of her body, Konoka took Setsuna's kiss as a positive answer from her precede question. Before long, their tongues intertwined in a heated kiss, a battle between whose tongues can dominate the other. Konoka's lips were fastened upon Setsuna's lips, pressing and caressing passionately. The young healer reached into every crevice of Setsuna's mouth and licked everything it could reach. The kiss reached to an almost 'toxic' level because both girls where too lost in the sensation and forgot to breathe. After drawing in small breaths of air, Konoka pressed her soft body up against Setsuna's. The warrior felt Konoka begin to press her breasts harder onto her own and by the time intelligible words could be mumbled from her mouth, one of Konoka's legs slipped between hers. Setsuna moaned loudly into Konoka's mouth as the other girl began to rub her inner thighs.

Their legs coupled around each other, and Konoka began to slowly trail kisses up to Setsuna's wrapped chest. The samurai feeling the hot breath of the young healer upon her chest caused her to slowly but surely lust for more attention. Arching her back up to meet Konoka's mouth, Setsuna suddenly heard foot steps closing onto Konoka's dorm room.

'Damn, Asuna and Negi come back now of all times…eh…what? I actually want to know more about Kono-chan's weak spots and to hear her moan out my name. I want to show her my love.'

Knowing that if Asuna and Negi catches them in this position and in such an intimate state, they will think different about the relationship between them. Quickly snapping out of their current bliss and wants, Konoka and Setsuna quickly brushed off themselves and fixed their clothes. Blushing at her full potential, Setsuna skillfully jumped to the dorm's window.

"Konoka, I didn't tell you how I feel about you yet. But I will definitely tell you next time," said Setsuna in a sexy low voice.

This rekindled the fire of passion inside Konoka's heart and too surprised to speak, the young healer just nodded to the young warrior. Just as Konoka nodded her head, the doorknob started to turn. Konoka averted her attention to the opening door and before Konoka could turn back around to see Setsuna off, Setsuna expertly leaped out of the stained glass window. Running up to the windowpane, Konoka saw her lady knight- the only one that could make her feel the way she felt- dash through the sidewalks of Mahora Dorms and into the moonlit night.

please review and tell me how it is. my first ever setsukono fic (shadowmaster helped a bit)

more to come...


End file.
